The Untold subordanation
by jc.herbst980622
Summary: When ichigo gets help with his sister's breakout from hell from there everyone gets a few supprises. genderbend and total mindblowing story. Ichigo comes in at a later stage rated M for later chapters review please
1. Chapter 1

It was past dawn when a sudden rumble could be heard towards the top of the volcano on the beautiful island of you were one of those few unlucky spiritually aware people that got too close you could see 2 fighting figures.

(Before the fight)

A garganta open near a small village near the said garganta came a tall busty female shark like vasto lorde hollow she stepped out onto the sandy beach below she felt a sudden memory flash of her past life.

(Flashback)

A teenage girl about 15-16 years of age with long jet black hair that reached her waist and a curvy frame with a well endowed chest walking along the beach of her local village with her surfboard in hand along with a group of friends.

"Hay tier wait up for us we know you like surfing but just chill a bit then we all can hang ten,kay babes?"asked one of the many guys sitting on the beach staring at her.

"Don't call me babes and plus I'm not like you lot lazy ass mindless bastards that just want to sit there all day,Jack""Hay now don't go hatin on us,it's hot today"jack said,with a sigh she turned around and took her top off,to reveal her snow white bikini to with a shark tooth at the edges,she then proceeded to remove her shorts to reveal a similar signed bottom half.

With that she turned around,grabbed her board,and headed for the waves only after asking with a slight smirk tugging at her lips."Well boys I'd like to stay and show off but I gotta get going but I'd be more than happy to teach you guys a lesson or two in the art of surfing."

And with that she ran for the rhythmic crashing of the waves not aware of the fate she was about to she was surfing she lost her balance and fell in. As she got to shore she could only wince in pain and collapse due to the deep gash she got on her left calve before she fell unconscious she could hear her friends calling out to her in panic.

A few hours later Tier awoke in slight panic staring at the white ceiling with the thoughts `Where am I?What happened?What's the time?Why can't I move?` Running through her head before she was pulled from her train of thought by the a slight movement capturing her attention in the dark,far corner in the room. All she saw was a tall well built figure with deep blue eyes staring at her but,abrubtly,her attention was once again drawn towards the door opening and her mom walking in with a weird mixture of a scowl and a deep worried expression married her face and with that look all Tier could do was wonder what happened.

"Mom where am I and how long have I been out?" asked Tier with concern lacing her voice completely for her mother to heat it.

"Honey,calm down you're in the hospital,you've lost a lot of blood but the doctors say you're a lucky one because you somehow have antibodies for the type of poison that was delivered in high dosage into you're bloodstream but what is still more amazing is..."she mumbled the last part with worry written clearly all over her beautiful silky smooth bronze features

"MOM!,speak the hell up I'm worried senseless here with you're damn worrying so please just tell me what else did they say?""They said they they don't have it on their database and thus can't say if you're gonna be alright or not but they said their going to keep you here for a couple more days and run some more tests" and with a sigh she sat down on the chair next to her daughter's bed and took Tier's hand in hers and looked calmly into her daughter's deep green teal eyes.

"Honey they said they might not be able to save you if the poison some how managed to get to you're heart but it's unlikely but due to you being out for a couple of weeks they can't be sure"she sad in a sad tone along with a brief tightening of her grip.

"WHAT!?""So you're meaning to tell me I've been out for weeks on end and you expect me to stay calm?What's wrong with me?"she yelled with at the top of her lungs with an fear stricken face right before she blacked out.

She awoke a few hours later to the sound of chains rattling and the crashing waves in a calm rhythm. With a lot of effort she painfully opened one eye only to find that she's back on the beach but as she got up she found her efforts were rewarded as she got up with buckling knees and felt a weight on her chest as she looked down her eyes widened as wide as they would without letting her eyes pop out of her head

`What the fuck is this flat disc and chain on my chest and why do I feel so cold?`

The next few days she spent figuring out what she is and following her mother trying to tell her she's the next week she was buried and the chain on her chest long forgotten. About a mont after her burial she was awoken by a terrifying roar and ground trembling as the thing came closer but she was paralysed with fear as the last thing went through her head

'Well, at least it's gonna end quickly.'as her head was ripped off her body.

(Few hours later)

She awoke to the sight of endless white desert sand and a odd hunger as well as a voice screaming at her."Hey you stand still,I wanne talk to ya."she turned around,not because she wanted to but rather,in fear of what might happen if she didn't listen to this raw power.

She soon found herself face to face with a well built man, but not too muscular,in a form fitting shihakusho with no sleeves,you could see a heavily bandaged well toned body along with a bit less form fitting hakama along with a pair of pitch black combats.

"Who are you?and if you can't speak will you nod your head to my questions and I promise to help you as long as you listen to me?"

With a slow hesitant nod the fish like hollow replied. "OK,do you remember what happened?and do trust me?take a few seconds to to reply between the two."

Instantly the bone white mask moved in the negative and after a few seconds it moved in a way that would suggest a maybe.

"If I promised help you evolve,keep you save and offer companionship do yo think you'll be able to trust me?" Moving back a bit and staring for a few minutes it began to move forward hesitantly due to sight of the big sword laying beside him,with a pitch black above where the handguard was that were sharp black prongs,instead of the regular type handguard,along with the blade that was as long as he was tall that was hollow on the inside with black and white spikes at the tip with a diamond type chain on the hilt that goes on to wrap around his arm up to his shoulder and also had a type of guanlet attached to a small chain that,on the other end,had a stinger on his middel finger that was roughly about twice its size.

Seeing her sight her moved a bit away from it and let the chain lengthen to keep it where it laid finnaly seeing it relaxing a bit he decided to ask again "so what do you say?"

With a quick glance around then to him then to his sword and back to him her answer was to lay flat on her belly and look at him.

"I'll take take that as a yes so..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach

* * *

(Back to the present with the fighters)(shinigami POV)

"Well daughter looks like your using your strength well,but I told you not until you made your reiryoku and reiatsu under control I didn't put my life on the line all those years ago for nothing"

"I know Daten-shi and I really appreciate it that you helped me through it all like helping me evolve,making sure that I did not lose sight of who I was and protecting me but I wanted to see my home town and I'm not backing down,DAD."e replied with choking sarcasm

"Fine but I wish you would've listened,"with a sigh escaping Daten-shi's lips he drew his sword and hefted his sword onto his right shoulder"in my power as the soitaicho of the gotei 14 I must purify you,but in my power as a father I'll hold back and ask you that you stay alive and come and look for me in 50 years but also stay safe,for my sake please?"

Tai replied"Alright,Dad,but I don't like the feeling I'm betting now but I'll humour do you Anne die?" "If at all possible with your piercing my throat and blast a cero down towards my heart and then out of my chest finally let me drop into a garganta."

"What are you up to old man?Did you plan your own death?What's wrong with you?"

A slight shrug was her only answer and then he disappeared.

"Yes I did but you'll see what my plan is after the time I gave you"

She spun around with her shark fins going for his gut only for him to slide back to dodge and retaliating with a kick to the chest sending her flying. "Come on Tia I know that's not your best."sheathing his sword and spreading his arms and saying:"Here I'll stand still to let you land a few."

That was a bad next thing he felt was his own PLANNED death being executed in that order he stated it he was thrown into the garganta he said"I love you honey but please stay safe and find me after the time is up but stay away from the kings palace in huaco mundo I'll explain then."

After those words left his Mount he was thrown into the garganta and Tai took off into another garganta just before a senkaimon opened.

(With Tia)

As she kept on running towards the end she could only try and figure out what was going on inside her dad's head. `What kind of man raises a daughter and then plans his own death along with a step by step guide,huh what kind of dad does that?`

Choking back a sob she jumped out of the swirling black abyss onto the plain white unforigving sands of her kept on running for who knew how long before she collapsed from exhaustion.

(Tia's POV)

I awoke later only to find myself in a dimly lit a quick glance I could see three other makeshift bed in the far corner of said room and not far to the left there was shelves carved into the wall and the entrance was not far placed to the right in short it was very spartan.

I could hear three voices from the other side of the wall to my I couldn't geusse but the third was definitely a female with that,silk smooth,feminan voice of hers.

I could hear footsteps coming towards the first reaction was to reach for my blade only to grap air but before I could dwell on where it might be the three figures came walking into the was a snake like hollow with a grey black body and a pitch black shell type mask with aering type attachments and three pink stars under the right other was a lion like hollow with a golden mask and the last was a deer like hollow with a matalic black color similar to the snake's.

They stood in a defensive stance near the snake hollow spoke up "Evening mistress my name is sun sun, the deer is Apache and the lion is Mila we inquire you name."

Seing their stance I stood up and took up a stance of my own "My name is Tia Haillibel current vasto lorde level am I?""Your in a cave called the cave of despair within Huaco Mundo,we found you a few miles from here when a lower level hollow tried to take a quick evolve state through eating are regular hollow level hollows."

after a few minutes of staring at the three before her suspiciously she finally asked "Not that I'm ungrateful,but why did you save me one if not all of you could've eaten me and evolved?"

"Well we're unsure of that at the moment but it must've had something to do with the pain and lonelyness we felt in your raitsu coupled with that you were a crying female vasto lorde along with the fear for the fuckin shit scary raitsu that appeared moments befor you not far from here close to the lost god of hueco mundo's palice."said mila-rose

'Well that made sense the lost...wait lost god?Who'll be stupid enough to to try and face a god?'

"I thought that Lord Kuchiku-kun was ruling?Has something happened to bring that tyrant's reign to and end?""What?No,the tyrand as you refer to him is still in rule but we were talking about the lost god that just moved behined his army and no one has heard of him since"replied sun sun

'Well that's news to me.' "Wait how long ago did that pressure appear?" 'Please don't tell me...'

they all looked puzzeld at the quistion but apache answered"Roughly a few minutes befor you came throught why do you know that...that demonical pressure?Cuasesome say when it apperared the ground itself turned to something like glass but much stronger."

"I thought you said the pressure was traveling alone?There are at least two others travelling with it,their faint but they're there."

"Well those pressures are always everywhere so we tend to ignore them."sun-sun said

"Well it has been a long day,why don't we get some rest?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Third POV)

There was a strained tension between them and with a shrug tia laid but down as did the other they went to sleep tia asked how long she was out her answer was shocking to say the least. Her answer was roughly two to three months.

(With Daten-shi in the garganta after Tai threw him in)

'Well that sure as hell hurt.'he thought

'Ofcourse it did ya moron but might as well join in the fray in here' a vioce replied in his head,wich surely did startle him.

'Who's the hell are you?I don't remember you!'

The voice simply said in a smug tone'Well why don't ya come in and meet me?after all I'm ganna be here till the end."

With that thought daten-shi complied,even if it was hesitantely.

(inside Daten-shi's inner world)

He opened his eyes only to find it hard to see,as he slowly stood up he saw that his once open field was now a mist covered cemitary along with a blood red moon to complete the scary transformation.

As he was looking around he saw three figures aproach from a he was gazing at them through the mist as they drew closer,he could see the one he recognized as his zanpakto the second he remembered appeared in his world a couple of years after he met Tia but the third was just unrecognizable.

They all stopped a few meters away from seconed bowed in his usual ennoying way while the first gave him a passionate kiss and embraced him all while the third still remained silent.

"Have you reconsidered my offer my liege?"the second asked in a rather annoying monotone voice

"How many times must I remind you to be patient I said I'll take you up on your offer if younsta awake and when the time is right,now stop asking that stupid question."

"As you wish my liege"he simply said

"You know we can all just ignore the fact that you're dying,and that I have a way to save us,and just die together you know?"the third person finally spoke

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that but what do you mean you 'have a way to save us'?"the owner of the world asked curiously

"Well look at master dumb ass who forgot his own damn plan you fuckin moron"the third said rather sarcastically

"Oh so your the inner hollow my scientist theorised about?"he asked as the ground started to rumble

"In one of these graves are my powers,find them and unleash your insticts,or die"the now detirmined hollow spoke in a serious tone,ignoring his question, from within the shadows where it was yet to be revealed

With that Daten-shi let go of his zanpakto and sat down into a medatative posision and closed his eyes to consantrate.A few momentspassed and nothing happened until suddenly there was huge explosions all around them and screams of pain and agony could be heard from within and then some kind of white liquid bone ribbon shot out of each hole and wrapped around his eyes shot open and he grapped hold of them and with a mighty tug,skelatons were flying out of the graves but strangely most of them were skulls.

All the bones and skulls were now laying in heaps as if they were waitning to be inspected.

"Uhh,hollow what now?I've found several sites of power but wich one is it?"

"Well instead of a red ribbion find another color that calls of hate and despair that one is the right one and hurry up time's runnin out ya idiot,check this beautiful place is startin ta burn."

With that he tried to visioulize said ribbons but struggled for some reason but eventiolly got it and found four colored ribbons that was was white for a human part of his soul wich he still couldn't rememer,the other red for his shinigami powers,the next was pitch black with jagged and torn blue and red edges for this new annoying character and finally a flesh and bone ribbon that lead to a pile of broken and burned black screaming bones.

"Damn this is some fucked up shit right here I mean what kind of power is this?"he murmured aloud

"Yeah well it is the power that is gonna even be able to strike fear into the demons themselves and make the ruler of the deepest pits of hell shit his pants like a fuckin 3 year old."

Daten-shi only groweld a reply befor picking up the bones and as he did the started to bite into his fleash yet he felt no pain or didn't show it only he and his companions would know.

"Just stay alive and reach your peak and don't worry we'll be always be here but don't forget your aspect of death."the figure said as he moved closer drawing a scyth made out of bone white bones that had a blade of blood that's just as long as his upper body.

The final figure stood beside the ever anoying man that was dressed in a pitch black tuxido with a pair of blood red leather gloves and combat boots while his ruby red eye that wasn't covered by his golden hair betrayed nothing of how he next figure looked on in sadness and fear in her beautiful steal grey eyes,she wore a pitch black kimono with light blue swirls on it that matched her black hair with blue highlights in it that reached her lower back and a bang that coverd her left eye and to complete the look she had a spiked choker around her neck and elbow leght fingerless leather gloves.

The last figure had skeletal wings sprouting from his back with a hooded bodyfitting leather coat that coverd his entire body with the exception of the two golden catlike eyes that stared out from the hood and the bony fingers gripping the scyth.

"See you soon my liege"the man in the tuxido said in a monotone vioce with a bit of his sadness and anger slip into it.

"Stay alive master I will be watching and awaiting you return."she said and blew him a kiss with tear streaks running down her pale rosy cheeks.

"Are ya done and ready?This might hurt but it'll be worth it at the end and don't worry I'll help ya through it all"the reaper like figure finished with a maniacal that point he swung the scyth in a upward slash through the est and out the throat.

(Daten-shi's POV)

Pain,unbelievable pain was all I could feel at this went black as that scyth struck memory I ever lived I could feel slipping just beyond my grasp,it was suddenly everything stopped as it went blank.

(Third person view)(Before Tia Arrived)

A garganta opened high above the endless white sands of Hueco Mundo with a horrible screaching within there came a falling black figure,as it fell two small figures were watching it from a distance.

A massive plume of dust rose hundreds of feet into the air aswell as creating a massve sandstorm as the black figure fell onto the sands of Hueco the spectating eyes watch from a distance the could only feel a sudden feeling of fear and loyalty towards this fallen being.

(Hollow daten-shi POV)

Pain,excruciating pain that was what I was feeling as I lay there and all I saw was sand everywhere and there was sand where I never thought there could time went by I slowly and painfully started to get up wich was pretty damn painful if you ask me.

"Well that sucks,and I didn't even get his fuckin name damn bastard."'Wonder if I can hear himherit whatever?With my luck it'll be another damn girl.'

'Yes you will only be able to learn my name and reach your true self after you evolve past the vasto lorde level becuase that would only be able to hold your weakest power that will be when you will be able to return to her and better hurry time aint waitin for ya you have to gat movin your weak as shit now get goin.'replied a voice inside my head must be that damn reaper again.

'Well I am starving and I'm yet again at the bottom of the food chain and I can't wait to get my hands on that reapier blade and see my last stage.'


	4. Chapter 4

(Third person POV)

The two spectators finally got a clear view of the being after the cloud has settled they rather wish the hadn't what they saw was a hound like hollow body with a mask that was a cross between a human and a bat body was snow white and well built but not too toned while the mask was pitch black clashing with the bone white were two fowar pointing horn while there wer several short upward pointing horns that gave the look of a crown.

As the figure stood up the two spectators with fiery red and electric blue hair backed off quite a bit instictively,out of fear that that figure were about to make a run for it when the figure suddenly dissapeared from their sights and a pain filled scream could be heard from miles to their left.

They turned to run but came face to face with that mask that seemed to be grinning with tears,of blood?,running down its cheeks down to its fang like teeth and it seemed to give off the effect that it was were frozen completely with fearby those eyes oh those beautiful yet deadely eyes of red,gold end purple.

"Why did you not run like all of your other fellow hollows when you saw me?"came a oddely suductive and ameused silky voice.

Their eyes widend as they glanced at each other at back at the patient figure in front of some wierd reason they felt that they wanted to comply but could just not find their were trembeling with fear and their knees would defenitely give in.

"Well are you gonna answer me or just keep on shaking like damn leaves?" he said in a irretated voice

They blue haired one was they first to find her voice"We...well...well we were cu..curi..curious and...and...and couldn't help ourselfs s…s...sir"she stutterd

"Curious you say?that is a very bad habit for weaklings such as yourselfs don't you agree young one?" he asked while walking around them as if inspecting them

"Y..yes s..sir and it cost us our lives in the please sir just make it quick."the red head stated

All of a sudden the addressed burst out in a fit of insane cackeling and doubling over in say they were shocked was an under statement here they were resigned to their fates and the one who would take their lives is laughing his ass off.

"Why are you laughing it isn't funny."they asked at the same time that seemed to put a stop to his several moments he colected himself.

"Of course it's funny and do you know why? it is because you thought I was going to devour you without knowing your names."he said in a serious tone

"My name is Yin."the red headed black bird said with a mock bow

"And my name is Yang."the blue haired madusa lik serphant said with a mock bow as well

That did the they rose the man in front of them was clutching his head as if in pain and his entire body was shaking and...cracking?Within moments he was on his knees his maw slightly agape and head bowed asif just finished devoured something but also in a silent pain filled scream.

As he kept sitting that position the sand started acting like waves in some places it started rising in pilars and turning to a type of time went on the two girls moved away to the top of one of said pillars due to the crushing pressure he was round hollows gatherd on top of the other pillars and on the ground but those that got close got crushed and absorbed into him.

'What is going on here he is clearly a new born hollow?But how is he changing the landscape by just his pressure?Only the lost one was told to be capable of such feats.'Yin and Yang thought and justcept watching and moving back when they saw those close to them desinegrate.

(Daten-shi's inner world)

Lightning was coming from everywhere striking at him but he didn't bother by the pain from that,no,he was in a state of mental of those girls and him from another time and place with the overwhelming feeling to protect them.

"Well didn't expect for us to run into family after his...incedent,but it is still a improvement now even in his low hollow form he will have access to all his previous and the joy of knowing he will grow with his would you look at that he has already up to his menos stage well his gonna hurt like a bitch when he gets to focus."the being with th scythe stated

"What do you mean family?His only daughter is out there in that desert and how can he move up the food chain like that he's just sitting in pain and reajusting to his previous pressure?Oh and what the hell do you mean my baby is gonna 'hurt like a bitch' if he gets to focus?"asked his zanpakto

"Calm down démone convoitise he'll tell you when it's his pressure is crushing and consuming others as we speak and the abvious fact that he has his transformation or did you forget?"asked the wing person with a sarcastic tone and a tilted head.

"Don't get cocky 's your name anyway?"the now named démone convoitise asked

"I already told ya I ai-""Don't give me that crap he can't hear you at the moment you know so just tell us."she cut the hollow of with a tone that left no room for arguments

"How the hell didn't he get in fights with her?"the hollow asked no one in particular

"That is because she isn't like other is different,you see she unlike other zanpakto based hers on love and loyalty whereas others based theirs on means she doesn't argue because he normally used all our brain's prossesing power,wich is fucking fast if I do say so myself,before he takes action wich means she barely sees a flaw in anything he even then she would kick our asses if we tried to defy him our one of his previous 'extra' zanpakto tried and geusse what happend to him?"quipped the other entity who had gone paler at just the thought of the memory.

"I'm asuming that by 'extra' you mean the other entity that has yet to reveal itself but yet gives all its power."the man addressed spoke in a matter-of-factely tone

"Why yes,I see you not just a bonehead like you seem to be." démone convoitise spoke this time with a smirk on her beautiful features and a killer gleam in her eyes.

"Well,you try to figure out why she kicked a hellhound's ass so bad that it had to flee where not even I can track him."said the other of the two clearly well build men then added"and yes with my power wich he,for some reason,is keeping as his last chance or a ace in the hole if you will could twist anyone's or anything's mind into his personal bitch no matter how strong."

"fine,do either of you know the legends of the original death god?"the reaper-like figure asked only to get quistioning stares from his a sigh of defeat he contineued"Fine,you see the first death god was named demonic also known as 'The Grim Reaper'.But as legends go it is said that he can only be reincarnated within a powerful soul."

"My name is of a demonic was said that I won't be reincarnated as myself but rather as my opisite within someone that started the please call me Death."The now named Death stated

"So that explains why it is so fitting in here but I geuss Dracula over there isn't happy that my,our, wielder doesn't want to use his powers just yet."démone convoitisestated with a sideways glance at her pale companion.

A awkward silince followed where she kept a fixed worry-filled stare on her wielder and Death stepped back into the thick mist and dracula was munching on a...steak?

During everything they didn't notice the ground around Daten-shi crack open and oozing out white lava and is somehow moving up his body.

"Death what are you doing to him?"

"Relax it is nothing my should also look around I mean isn't a rainy night out so beautiful along with the regular lightning?"Dracula said as he notices that Death was nowhere in sight

"Well aren't you mister positive?Where is that wuss anyway I want to ask him what's going on."she asked afrter her sarcastical insult

"What makes you think I know what is going on here hmmm?What is to say this isn't thanks to his previous guilt coming back to make him despair hmmm?"death asked out of nowhere in a sing song voice

"Do you really want to piss me off?"she asked reathorically only to see him freeze mid turn and turn back towards her and with that she smirked and contineued"It has to do with you since it reeks of despair and after the lava condenses it becomes white crystal/bone-like I contineu?"

"Well that is the result of him becoming a high ranking menos wich is bad because if you look around he already created a new landscape and absorbed all,but those two,hollows within means his power is way too enormous."

"Well obviously did you think you'll be awakend in a weakeling?"she asked between giggles

"He must have thought his decendents must have been I correct in presuming this?"dracula asked giving him a sideways glance from where he was sitting at a dining room table.

'When did he bring that out here?Better yet where did he get it?' the rest thought as they heard the screams getting muffled

As they turned they immediately started backing away from hat they saw,even death them was a rising daten-shi,that was still being struck by lightning,that was completely entire head was now covered in white bone crystal with no eye sockets only a maniacal toothy grin,his body seemed to have been covered in the flesh and skulls in a coat like fashion and his hands and feet where snow white,that would make snow look black,with pitch black claws and talons respectively.

However what froze them was when he was getting into a crouching position with his hands spread to the sidesas if ready to attack and attack he did but not lunged foward just in time to rip apart a hollow and save his zanpakto and snap them from their stupidor.

"Well looks like we have some extermanating to do,don't you agree?"death asked with along with a maniacal laugh.

After that the all lunged at their rising invading enemies


	5. Chapter 5

(In the outside world)(Time skip one month)

Everywhere you looked there were pillars as far as the eye could wasn't a single soul in sight,with the exceptionof the two birds with blue and red hair that were currentely being crushed to death by the immense pressure on the furthest and last pillar.

It had been roughly about a month since that creature started releasing his pressure and creating these said hollows that were being crushed thought he was never going to stop that was two days ago and now it had been five hours that they were being crushed,and now they had finally lost all hope.

That was until the pressure ceased and the entire sky went dark and it started raining blood...wait raining blood?They slowely rose from their positions on the ground only to see a black and red vortex where everything started.

(Daten-shi's inner world)

It had been a month since they began and it seemed to almost never end,the hollows just kept on coming lika an endless ocean.

"Well,fuck this is just great."muttered death under his breath in a sarcastic tone after he disposed of another was panting heavily from exhaustion.

"It is quit the oppisite my friend this is the most fun I've had in my entire time I've been here."replied was soaked in blood and there were bodies all around him.

"I agree,I just wish I could find comfort in knowing my wielder isn't in any constant pain."démone convoitise said after she decapitated two hollows took a breather to look at her life long she saw was trails,well more like rivers now,of blood said rivers she saw who she wanted to see but could feel the pain radiating off of him in waves.

There were now four foward pointing horns and he was in a constant battle stance with skeletal wings ffolded against his body."RAAAAAAAAWWWR!"With that single roar he blasted throught half of the hords and his mindscape.

(At that moment in the outside world)

The earth started to tremble and lightning started to of a sudden the ground started to crack and splinter while the vortex started to liquafy and the sky started to darken even further and the moon turned crimson.

But what really struck fear into the hollow's unexistent heart was that beast-like roar coming from within the vortex that was now flooding everythingin a black mist.

(Back inside Daten-shi's mindscape)

Daten-shi started to create a cero between his horns but instead of being red,blue or green it was pitch black with lightning of all three said colors dancing all over cero was growing to such a size that he was starting to flap his wings as he started to ascend into the sky about a few hundred yard and even there he could see no end to the the cero grew to such a size that it was eclipsing the sky.

"CEEEERRRRROOOO!"he raored as he lowered his head and pushed al little bit of more power in to focus it and it shot off obliterating all the hollows in its way and leaving nothing more than ashes in its wake.

"P..p.. ..please remind m..mmm..me to never piss him off"Dracula and Death said with wide eyes while pissing their pants and démone convoitise passed out from the show of power.

"I'll remind you if you remind me,deal?" they asked in unison,looking at each a nod they turned back to look at the show only to come face to face with a pitch black grinning mask and with that they fainted.

"Hmph...losers this still hurts like a bitch but I better get back out there I've been in here too long,cheers guys."Daten-shi said

(Hueco Mundo at that moment)

It had been hours since the flooding started but it was so bad that the sand started to rise and now it was above the pillars when all of a sudden the flooding started to receed too rapidally and bird-like hollows were still awe struck at what just happend that they only felt the explotion blow them away.

As the wind picked up and kept on blowing through the underground cavern and pushing everything bird-like hollows were pushed up against one of said pillars.

"Hey,Yin,do you know what is going?on cuase it's crushing me!"the red haired bird asked

"I don't know but doo you feel it,it feels fimaliar,doesn't it yang?"the now identified yin asked only to see her sister fainted from the pressure"Well at least she aint in any pain"

Just when she was about to pass out everything went eerily quiet before she saw her sister dissapear and suddenly she was wrapped in a tight she was put down next to her sister and she just let darkness overake her and just making out a blurry black figure.

(Time skip 3 hours)

After a few hours Yin and Yang woke up to find themselves in a bed of sorts with puzzled them but they shrugged it of when they remembered what happened only hours tried to stand up only to choke and chough in fear of the evil spiritual pressure.

As they got their breathing under control they we're scared shitless to find the source of the evil pressure directly behind them. As they spun around they came face to face with a literal demon from Hell,horns and all.

(Daten-shi's POV)

I was quietly keeping guard over Yin and Yang with them lying on spare hollow limbs I found and turned into a makeshift bed behind me,my sisters if I remember correctilly according to these new memories,wich gave me a splitting headache,that was until I heard coughing.

I turned around immediately only to come face-to-face with their fear stricken faces."Well hello baby sisters,how have you been?"I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

(Yin and Yang POV)

'What!The!Fuck! did it just say?'they both mentally screamed.

We just stood there in shock until it moved closer as if wanting an actual then I(Yin)couldn't take of any more and screamed" Who the Fuck are you?"while pointing a shaking finger at it.

He just stood there with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

(Third person POV )

Daten-shi was just standing there and suddenly everything went black,so black it made coal look like fresh snow.

(Daten-shi POV)(time skip 100 years)

I awoke in a cold sweat yet again after I had to relive that damn dream again I've broken out of my healing dome and according to the other by hollows that could talk..'wonder what happened to the hollows that some of them couldn't talk' the forest is called the menos forest that was created over a century ago..'by me according to my sisters'.

I looked over to my sisters. 'To think after that day they never left my side no matter what even after I was locked up in that fucking dome.'

(Third person POV)(WithTia currenttime)

'It had been over a century since I've killed my father'Tia thought depressingly while sitting at the entrance of the cave her three followers we're resting.

Suddenly out of the blue she felt a pressure very faint but there was no mistaking it even after all this frowned those two pressures that we're with that pressure of death as her followers called it over a century ago.

She stood up revealing a bare impressive perky F-cup breasts that were covered from halfway with a white jacket that went up to over half of her faceand long slender legs that we're dressed in skin tight white tights.

She went over to Apache and woke her up."Apache wake everyone up I want to go inspect a spiritual pressure. "she said in a mono tone voice and went to stand by the cave entrance again.

Apache did as told as to not anger her everyone gathered Tia plainly stated "No one will attack unless I order it do you understand? ".She got a round of nods and soon they we're what confused sun-sun was that they wete headed straight towards the menos forest.

She abrublty stopped and sat down gracefully with her snow white dress pooling around her and raised her hand that was covered with the long white sleaves from the dress and spoke"Mistress Hallibel why are we going in there I only get a feeling cold dread coming from deep within the forest?" That definitely stopped everyone else in their tracked.

Apache and mila -rose turned to her but all of them scrambled to Tia's side as she fell to her knees and then on her side and curled into a ball and finally started crying her heart out."I..I..I felt my fa..fa..father.."she croaked out while crying.

The three were left floored at a pressure that promises death could be remotely related to their mistress's caring pressure.

They sat there for hours until the pressure was moving toward them and fast and to top it all off Tia had fallen asleep while crying.

They all got into battle stances and awaited the being's they didn't have to wait long because just after they were settled the person arrived behind them and pulled Tia to his chest in a tight embrace.A few seconds later two twins one with electrical blue hair and the other with fiery red hair appeared next to him with sad smiles.

The red head spoke up "See I told you he'd greet us first and without a second thought go looking for his daughter so you owe me.""Yeah yeah fine but onii-shi-san next time at least get locked up somewhere more comfortable please?" and they giggled at the half hearted glare they received in or ed that moment Tia started to stir and her eyes eyes fluttered open but she immediately threw daten-shi off her when she realized how fearful the pressure was.

She stood up and unsheathed her sword that lay horizontally across her back all in one swift she settled down she took in the site before her.

There stood a thing taller her and much more built with obesian black skin,a deadly grin and six chalk white horns jutting from his head and pointing foward and a coat made completely out of skulls that is open to reveal a overly toned body that looks as if it were struggling to restrain all the muscle underneath.

"Who are you and what is your business here?Speak now and I might spare your life."Tia spoke in a harsh tone

"WELL now is that the tone you were going to use to greet your loving father?mmm?Bel-chan?"Daten-shi asked in a playful yet somber tone

Apache,Sun-sun and Mila-rose we're all slack-jawed when Tia dropped her see sword to the ground and her arms to her sides while her eyes started to water."D...D..Daddy is that really y..you?"she asked with a cracking voice."Yes Bell-Chan it's me it's your daddy now come over here and give your old man a hug please I really missed my little girl that would always be so clingy."Daten-shi replied with arms wide open and soft dark neon purple eyes

She didn't even hesitate to embrace her father and start sobbing uncontrollably."There there daddy won't leave you ever again I promise and sorry about taking ao long things didn't go as planned."he said while rubbing the back of her head to comfort her."Now I believe your aunts would like to meet their niece and her friends,wouldn't you agree darling?"he asked as he let go of her.

"Huh?Dad I think you might be a wee bit crazy chase you are my only family."she replied

Sun sun decided to ask the questions nobody wanted to ask."Ok ok hold off who are you and secondly who are they and lastly where are you from."

"Two more questions hat level hollow are you and why is it that only lady hallibel finds it comforting while it gives us the total feeling of death,despair and hopelessness?"Apache asked

Daten-shi just looked a bit sheepish while scratching the back of his neck he replied "Well in order,My name is Daten-shi kurosaki, that is Yin and Yang kurosaki,my sisters and Tia's aunts, I am my own experiment let's leave it at that for now,I'm a regular hollow but I want to test something because I'm resisting my evolution,and she finds it that way because she was there before I turned."he answered and finishing with a gesture towards himself.

"OK I need to go check up on something but you guys can follow if you want.I'm actually planning on evolving in something of my own creation."he said and then adding "Tia,you and your aunts are definitely coming with me though"

But then something black cuaght his eye with a quick sonido he had a small black humenoid bat in the palm of his hand that stood there looking up at him with pleading eyes as if it thought it's life had just ended.

"Well little one can you speak?"Datenshi asked

"Yes sir now if you could finish me of quickly an have mercy that would be appreciated."the bat with toxic green eyes and marks on his face that made it seem as if he was crying.

"Oh no dear see I can see great potential and friendship in you if you would follow me an my friends."Daten-shi spoke to the chibi palm sized pale humenoid bat in his hand.

"Well I would appreciate the company but how would I know you would just turn on me?"the bat asked in a emotionless voice .

"I give you my word they won't bring you any harm." Daten-shi said

"By the way my name is is yours my friend?"Daten-shi questioned

"I will go with you now but as a sort of pet but I will introduce myself to you all at onc?"the bat said while patting down the black fur on his body.

(with Tia and the rest)

"Lady Hallibel two is he crazy and second how did a regular hollow that is all bone in a robe move without 3 low level vasto lords and a low level ray demonico?Not that I'm insulting him just curious."Mila rose asked

"Would it be quite alright if we could explain?"Yin and Yang asked in sync

"You know that is really creepy especially now that you guys and him are related in some way."mila commented with a frightful look on her face

"Ignore her but it kinda is true but just explain please."sun sun said

" reason is because he hasn't evolved in the last 50 years and he has been eating and fighting constantly which would have made him a high level Rey demonico that has evolved into an arancarr-"hey were interrupted by the object of their conversation arriving.

"Who are you talking about?It wouldn't happen to be me now would it?"Daten-shi asked from behind him sisters

"Why yes it was but leave that for you ready to go?"Yin and Yang asked in unison


	7. disclaimer

note that I own nothing and just try to write occasionally


End file.
